


Howl you doin

by JusticeBanana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, petnames, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeBanana/pseuds/JusticeBanana
Summary: Stiles bought a dildo, he set up shop, got down to business and gets ready for a datenight solo, just Stiles and his fantasies. It doesn't seem to end alone though.





	

 

Stiles look at the firm shape with heavy eyes, he left the light on, not the one in the ceiling but the small dimmer one on the bedside table. He was going to do this. He licked his lips nervously as he took in the curved shape of the flamingo pink dildo. His heart was hammering. He’d never done this, he was the kind of person to grab a sock, hide the culprit and then go to town, mess-free. Sometimes he fingered himself with a single digit, but he had never done more, never had the discipline to last that long to be honest.

But then the sex-store had opened, right there a few blocks from the station and he couldn’t help himself. And here he was. His dad was working night, so he had all the time in the world. He was already hard, and he hadn’t even touched himself in the slightest. He dragged his hand just above his hard-on, not touching but hoovering and he shivered. His own breathing echoing in the room. He was so turned on he didn’t know what to do with himself, he felt the adrenaline rush. He wasn’t gonna do this the vanilla way, no. He picked up the silicone cock and his mouth watered. He felt his jeans restricting. It had one of those suction cups on the base, so he grabbed it and pushed it onto the wall, it jumped as he let it go. It was big, pink and made him blush. He looked at it where it swayed on the wall and swallowed, his head was one big jumble of mess now.

He stripped out of his clothes, made it slow, just because. Maybe he could just give it a lick, try that, before he started fucking himself on it. He knelt before it, his bare knees hitting the hard unforgiving floor. He felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. He grabbed the bottle of lube, squirted some out on his fore and index finger. It was cold, sticky and he rubbed his fingers together and made it just a little warmer before he pressed one of them inside. It went in easy, Stiles was as relaxed as he could ever be. He couldn’t see either door or window from this position and it made a soundless moan escape. His cock twitched at the thought of someone accidentally seeing him. Maybe their eyes would linger before they’d run off.

Not that anyone would come looking for him tonight, they were all busy, Scott was with Allison and Isaac, Boyd and Erica was at the movies and Derek and Peter never came over, and Derek had said something about going out of town anyway, and Lydia and Jackson were probably doing gross things at his cabin in the freaking woods. It was date night for most in other words, so was it for Stiles. If everyone else was getting breaks from studying for finals and getting ready for graduation then so was he.  

              He gave the cock a tentative lick, felt the realistic ridges in the material, all the way from the balls at the base to the head, the very realistic head. His dick was almost dripping precum as he took the head into his mouth. There may have been a little teeth but there was no one here who would tell. He quickly got into it, sucked hard, sucked slowly, fast, licked, until there was drool all over both his face and the dildo. When it started to drip onto the floor he was lost, the two fingers in his ass, still, almost forgotten. He moved them a little, tried to get them to touch his prostate. He jolted forward when he guessed he found it, making the dildo go deeper. His moan broke as he felt the head deep in his mouth. He pulled off when his air got cut off. He sat there panting for a few seconds, he pulled his fingers out and brushed his cock with the tip of his fingers. He shivered and moaned as he felt it jerk, drool running along his mouth onto the floor. He felt wrecked. By a toy. He didn’t even mind. His knees screamed at him, making him realised he’d been sitting there, sucking a pink silicone dick for a pretty long time.

“Please, don’t stop now.” A devilish voice said from behind him. He jerked, then he froze. This was not happening. It was his biggest fantasy, _but it was not happening._ Peter laughed. “Calm down Stiles, I’m not gonna reprimand you like I caught a toddler with cookies. So please. _Continue._ ” Peter walked over and Stiles mouth felt dry all of a sudden, he didn’t cover up, who knew how long he’d been sitting there in his desk chair, leaning back and watching Stiles fuck his mouth on a toy. He felt warmth spread all over his face. Peter dragged his fingers over the collar around Stiles neck. He had a kink okay, it had been right there at the checkout counter so he’d bought it. The black leather was fastened at his neck with a clasp and had a golden ring at the front. And now Peter was touching it, snaking his fingers around the ring and then he pulled.

“Very pretty necklace you got here Stiles. Is it new? Also: I said, please, don’t, stop.” He smirked at Stiles as he twisted his head back towards the dildo. He nodded slowly and darted his tongue out. “Just keep doing what you did, have fun.” Peter clarified before he dragged the chair over and sat down. Stiles heart was racing, beating furiously as he once again dragged his lips over the pink silicone. Once again he got into it, flew away almost. He was sucking the head, swirling his tongue around it, not as enthusiastic as before, he felt a bit shy in front of an audience, with his hand at the base when Peter spoke again.

“Move your hand away, place them on your knees please.” He said flatly as if he was asking him what he found about this week’s threat at a pack meeting. He hesitated before he did as Peter said, placing his hands on his thighs as he kept his mouth busy. He kept thinking about how close his hands were his dick, he could just move it a few inches and it’d be right there, ready to cum. As if Peter had read his mind he told him to keep his hands still. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall before he closed them again. He couldn’t stop thinking about his hand or the fact that the toy he was sucking sloppily was replaced with Peters cock in his head. He whined around the flamingo pink material.

 

“Try to take more.” Peter said after a while, hearing it coming from behind him was both a relief and terrifying, because he was not alone. But he did, he tried, he felt it at the back of his throat and he gaged, he pulled off and he heard Peter tsk. He tried again, he didn’t gag this time, but he could feel it got harder to breathe. But he started bobbing his head. He felt his reflexes twitch, like he was millimetres away from gagging. “Good boy, now, come over here.” Stiles pulled off, he took a deep big breath and was hit by how easy it was to breathe. He felt shaky, high almost. “Over here.” Peter repeated but he didn’t sound so smug anymore. He sounded soft. He shuffled over, crawled, to blissed out to stand up and walk.

“Stiles,” he said and pulled at the ring again, making him face him, he felt heat spreading in his face again, he was all dressed, and Stiles was naked save for the strip of leather around his neck. He looked at him. “Colour?”

“Green.” He managed to rasp out. Peter smirked again.

“Of course, you’d be eager to do as I say. All those times I caught you looking at pack meetings, all those times you lingered longer than everybody else. Luring me here, weren’t you. Maybe you wanted me to find you here?” he whispered into his ear. He felt Peter drag a claw along his jawline. Stiles didn’t answer, he didn’t know what. He saw the claw disappear before he felt Peter’s finger at his lips joined by a second one. “Open up.” Stiles did. His fingers tasted like soap, and it wasn’t that bad, they were warm, alive. He could feel Peter press them down on his tongue and he whimpered around the digits.

“Do you want me to fuck you Stiles? Let me do what you bought that dildo for?” Peter asked him, his eyes flashing and his smile full of mischief and he nodded, he nodded before he could even process what he’d been asked. And before he could process that he hadn’t had time to do just that, he was being pulled up and thrown on his own bed. He fell flat on his stomach, his cock between him and the mattress and he moaned like he did when he hadn’t touched himself in over a week. Peter wasted no time, Stiles could hear the clinking of his belt buckle and he turned his head as far as he could, he swallowed hard, his mouth positively watering and he was embarrassed because Peter didn’t remove his pants, he just pulled the zipper down and pulled his cock out, his bigger than average cock, out. He was going to fuck him fully clothed and Stiles didn’t know what to do with that except feeling embarrassed over the fact that he was buck naked and about to probably get the pounding of his life. He felt the ghost of a finger over his hole and he shivered and turned his head back, shoving his face into the mattress. The moment Peters finger breached him he yelped, it was cold now, sticky. Lube, he thought and just about as he could feel it warming up and feel really nice, another finger joined. It was cold again and he jerked on the bed. “Don’t move pet, stay still.” Peter hummed and continued to push his fingers in. They were soon fully inside, twisting and turning. Looking. Stiles was moaning louder now, as Peter swept on the spot that made everything tingle. He stayed there then, twisted his fingers, curled them, made Stiles delirious and loud. He tried not to move, he really did, but he still did when Peter started to really go for it and added a third finger.

Peter grabbed his hands held them tight on his back “I told you not to move sugar.” He whispered and then kept fucking Stiles with his fingers. When the fourth finger joined the party Stiles was sweating and almost sobbing. He needed more now, he needed to cum, but he couldn’t touch himself and he was about 89% sure that if he asked Peter to touch him he’d just laugh and tell him not to be stupid. “Let’s get you on your knees” he said after a while and slipped his hand free. Stiles took a shuddering breath as the emptiness was all he felt. In the blink of an eye Peter had slipped his fingers out and pushed his ass up into the air. He heard Peter hum as he laid there, ass up in the air, arms behind his back and his shoulders taking his weight.

“Please Peter.”

“Oh, you want me? Want me to fuck you raw Stiles?”

“Yes, please, yes.”

“Didn’t think you’d start to beg this soon kitten.” And it didn’t matter that Peter sounded rough, Stiles dick jerked at the combination of a stern voice and pet names. “I guess I can give you what you need. Just, tell me what you need again.” Peter pushed and Stiles felt his voice go away, flown off somewhere. “I’m waiting Stiles.” He blushed and tried to calm down his racing heart before he spoke.

“Need you to fuck me Peter.”

“See it wasn’t that hard was it Pet?” Stiles could do nothing but shake his head as he felt Peter behind him, still holding on to his arms, pushing his cock into him one excruciating inch at a time. Once Peter was settled, skin to skin Stiles was so close to coming he was about to cry.

“Oh and one thing Stiles, no coming unless I tell you so, are we clear?” Peter laughed in his ear, like he could sense that his dick was about to explode. He dragged a clawed finger along his side, not as a threat but as a tool of pleasure, and he shuddered. He nodded and he hoped he could be good enough and not come. One he’d nodded Peter took off. Stiles yelped loudly as he was pushed into the mattress. Before he could register that Peter had started to move back from his first thrust Peter was pistoning into him. He sobbed as the friction of the mattress against his cock moved and he had to scream into his pillow. Every time he was on the verge of spilling Peter slowed down, stopped crashing into his prostate and every time Stiles felt helplessly controlled. He liked it, and he hated it. He just wanted to get off. Preferably an hour ago.

“Let’s move over there shall we.” Peter chuckled darkly and Stiles didn’t know where there were because he was clutching the sheets close to his face trying not to scream so the whole neighbourhood heard. But all of a sudden he was being lifted and placed down back onto the spot on the floor he’d started the afternoon on. “On your hands and knees kitten.” Stiles scrambled to comply, eager to please, to earn permission to come.

Peter stroke his back before he pushed into him in one rough thrust. Stiles moaned loudly as he almost fell back down on his chest and shoulders. He struggled to stay upright the first few thrusts but then he got it, the balance. Stiles stared at the freakishly pink cock hanging just above him and Peter chuckled once again. “Good idea Pet, very good idea.” He had no idea what kind of idea he had supposedly given Peter but it made him shiver. Peter stretched up and roughly pulled the dildo of the wall with a plopping sound. He then placed it just in front of Stiles. He felt his heart beat a skip but he followed Peters guiding touch as he nudged his head towards it. He stopped fucking into him as he placed Stiles further up towards the wall, making sure that he was as close to the dildo as possible. Once Stiles had his lips around it and Peter was pleased about the fact that he had a cock in each hole he started fucking into him again. Roughly. Stiles tried to moan around the silicone but wasn’t very successful. Peter started fucking earnest and hard again, each thrust hitting Stiles prostate, making him sob, tears rolling down his face, getting him so close to the edge, and pushing his lips further around the dildo.

“So beautiful you are for me. You wanna come kitten? Wanna come for daddy?” Stiles whole body shuddered, the orgasm inching so close he could taste it, Peter squeezed at the base of his dick, stopping him from spilling all over the floor. “I’m guessing you are very eager to do just that.” Peter whispered but didn’t return to the rough pace that brought him to the brink those times before. He lazily thrusted into him as he spoke. “Daddy’s gonna let you in a while, soon baby.” Stiles felt the tears along his cheeks before Peter wiped them off. “Would you welcome everyone from the pack like this Stiles, or am I special. Is daddy special?” he asked and Stiles cock jerked in his grip.

“Oh I think I’m special alright.” He grinned before he took up the pace, started fucking him harder than ever, and Stiles kept crying, kept sucking that pink dick in his mouth as everything inside of him screamed that he needed to come. He felt a sting to his ass, and then another one, not brutal but enough to make him moan and yelp onto the dildo. Peter dragged his hand over his balls and he screamed so good it felt. He wrapped his hand around him and Stiles whimpered.

“Come for Daddy. Now!” Peter rumbled and Stiles did. He came as soon as he got the green light. Seemingly so did Peter. He felt him pull out and he felt something running down his legs. Peter pulled him up by his collar, lifted him up and carried him to the bed. Once he was lying down Peter scrambled down beside him and pulled the blankets next to bed over him, all three. Peter pulled him close and kissed him on his forehead. “You did so good pet, so good for me. Was it what you wanted?” he asked softly.

Stiles nodded. “Mhm, fuck ‘t was nice. Love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart, I love you too. Should I be worried about the fact that an evil version me turns you on?”

“Nah, I hated old you, I know you’re better now, I don’t worry. You’d stop if I told you.” Peter knew it wasn’t a question, Stiles trusted him and it still threw him off sometimes.

“Of course I would. Sleep a little. Then we’ll get pizza.”

“Mhmm, the way t’ my heart.”

“Don’t I know it sweetheart, don’t I know it.” Peter whispered as he planted kisses all over Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had feeling. Here take some porn, some hard kinky porn. I really need to sleep now, or i'm gonna die tomorrow at work. Jesus.   
> Tell me what you think!   
> (I've also been watching all seasons of friends which in the end led to the name, not really sorry tbh)


End file.
